jabberjayrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Apollos Chargrin
Name: Apollos Chargrin Age: 16 Gender: Male District: District 12 Occupation: Carpenter Description: » HAIR COLOR AND STYLE: Shaggy and short dark brown hair. Because of the amount of time he spends in the sun he has natural lighter brown highlights strewn through out. » EYE COLOR: Large expressive warm brown eyes. His eyes always seem to tell a story of their own, in their expressive nature it is very easy to tell if he is being dishonest. On the rare occasion that he becomes angry they look almost black. » HEIGHT AND BODY TYPE: He stands around 6’5” and is seriously muscular, when he isn’t in school he is working on various houses around the district, which explains his muscles. Despite his size he is very friendly and fun loving. » MARKS: Has a vertical scar that runs across his right eye, which has also caused that eye to be a shade lighter than the other. One of his first days working in his new profession he got too close to a strap and was snapped across his eye, his mother feared that he would lose sight in it, after a few weeks they discovered that he only lost peripheral vision in that eye so it is easy for people to sneak up on him from that side. » STYLE: Because his family is not that wealthy his clothing represents that. He wears old worn pants that could have once belonged to his father or older brother, his shirts are usually tank tops or no shirt at all, it depends on the weather. Personality: » LIKES: Summer, games, building forts with his younger brothers » DISLIKES: Fire, explosions, angry people, those who take advantage of the weak » STRENGTHS: Knife fighting, before his father died he taught his sons how to defend themselves not only with their fists but with weapons and their minds. Is a very good carpenter, after his last reaping he has a guaranteed job with an old friend of his fathers who has been giving him odd jobs and teaching him the trade. » WEAKNESSES: Since the accident that killed his father and older brothers Apollos is terrified of enclosed spaces and sleeps in the large open attic in his house because the other bedrooms in the house make him have panic attacks. » HABITS: When he isn’t doing something productive with his hands he can be found absent mindedly twiddling with his hair. » GOALS: To one day make enough money to support his mother so she doesn’t have to work again another day in her life. » OVERALL PERSONALITY: Apollos is outgoing and loyal. When he befriends someone he sticks with them till the end no matter what happens. His closest friends are like his family and when not at school they can be found at one of their houses doing repairs. His mother likes to say that he has a kind soul and dreads what the mines might make him into when he is old enough to work there. History: » FATHER: Jacob Aaron Chargrin (Deceased) » MOTHER: Lea Mirran Chargrin » SIBLINGS: Two Younger Brothers: Artemis Leon Argon Leopold Two Older Brothers: Arthur Jackson (Deceased) Aaron Jacob (Deceased) » PETS: A few strays that hang around the house, his brothers named them but he is too busy to really pay attention to them on most days. » WEALTH STATUS: Almost too poor for the small family to survive. » OVERALL HISTORY: Apollos is the middle child in a bunch of boys, at least he was till an explosion took out his father and two older brothers. Now it is just him, his mother and his little brothers, all of whom have managed to find work around their terribly poor district to support themselves. Apollos does repairs to many of the homes and shops in the square with an old friend of his fathers, his brothers help out around the mines offices doing odd jobs and his mother is a laundress, but even though they all have jobs they barely make enough to keep them for having to take tesserae. Apollos is a child of the Seam, there is no getting around that, he dreams of one day making it big and supporting not only himself and his family but also making it possible so that his friends would never have to work in the mines again. But as someone very cruelly told him dreams are for wussies, to get a grip on reality before he and his family starve on his hopes and dreams. Despite his crappy lot in life he is still kind, warm and as friendly as the days before he lost his father. Read more: http://jabberjay.proboards.com/index.cgi?board=resident12&action=display&thread=76#ixzz1y5Ab6vil Category:District 12 Category:Elletnah